


Whispers On Your Lips

by sunlightsonata



Series: How Long Are You Going to Keep Me Waiting [1]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Caught in them feelings, Caught in them fffeeeelingss, Clubbing, Fluff, Karaoke, Lots of wine, M/M, Making Out, They both are caught, Yongguk is caught, Youngjae is a matchmaker and an amazing friend/dongsaeng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 02:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12159987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlightsonata/pseuds/sunlightsonata
Summary: Just once. Yongguk wanted to know what it'd be like to kiss lips like those just once.





	Whispers On Your Lips

**Author's Note:**

> My first bangdae fic whaddup 
> 
> yes, I'm procrastinating

Just once. Yongguk wanted to know what it'd be like to kiss lips like those just once. 

The lips that he watches ever so inconspicuously, from which such a sweet voice pours. Lips that captured his attention from the very first smile he ever received from him. Such a sweet, sweet smile. Watching it form as he introduced himself was like watching an ocean wave wash up on shore. 

"Jung Daehyun," he said, "Pleasure to meet you." 

And what was a regular introduction had sounded like music that reverberated in his mind for hours, days, weeks until he saw him again. 

He saw him again. Himchan had dragged him out from his nest and forced him into 'getting some fresh air'. However, he left out the fact that getting fresh air really meant meeting up at a karaoke bar with Junhong, Jongup, Youngjae, and Youngjae's friend, Daehyun. 

"Whenever you want to leave, you can. We're not holding you hostage, okay?" Which was a total lie, because Yongguk knows damn well that if he left he would get disappointed stares from both Youngjae and Himchan /and/ puppy dog eyes from Junhong. The kid is absolutely adorable. 

Yongguk sat on the side of the U-shaped couch, minimalizing his close interactions with another person to only Himchan. The table set in front of him included a 24 pack of beer. "Get some air, my ass." He mumbled to himself. 

Across from him, Daehyun laughed at something Youngjae said, pushing him over. Yongguk grabbed a beer. Lines appeared under his eyes when he laughed like that, like whiskers. His laugh was strong, and although it wasn't graceful, it was still pretty cute to Yongguk. 

Yongguk couldn't help but hide himself away as much as possible on his side of the couch. He hadn't really put in effort to change, so he was wearing sweats. He hadn't washed his face yet today either. Yongguk rubbed at his eyes and picked up his beer from his table, his hands brushing up against Daehyun's as he reached for the fruit. 

Out of reflex, Yongguk pulled back quickly. "Sorry," he panics when he sees the look on Daehyun's face. "I haven't really gotten much sleep." 

And the small smile is back on his face, probably relieved of the thought that Yongguk hated him for no reason. "It's okay." Yongguk smiled back, glad that Daehyun didn't think he was crazy or bitter. The moment they shared was small. It's quiet enough that it didn't catch the attention of the others. 

Youngjae was the first to sing, dancing around and not really caring for the song, yet still scoring high. Himchan scored a 97, no one was really surprised. Himchan has perfect pitch. Jongup, the poor kid, was a bit too drunk to be singing so he skipped his turn. The kid is such a lightweight. Junhong didn't think of himself as much of a singer, but his voice was light and soft. Shy, really. 

Youngjae went again, aiming to beat Himchan's score, but still danced around as much as he could. In the middle of Youngjae's attempt, Yongguk leaned over to Himchan to let him know he was going home. "Home? Already?" He yelled over the music. 

"Buzzkill." Youngjae sang into his microphone. 

From the side Jongup laughed obnoxiously. "Haha!! Buzzkill!" 

Youngjae finished his song, watching as the numbers ticked up to 96. He collapsed on the couch, disappointed that he gave Himchan the bragging fuel. 

"Yongguk-hyung, you should stay." He said as he shoved the microphone into Daehyun's hands. "Daehyun is gonna sing next. He can hit the high notes in IU's songs." 

Daehyun laid the microphone on the table and strongly denied. "I can't... My throat hurts..." 

"I'll buy you a week's worth of soup and honey tea then." 

"Youngjae--" 

"Just sing once so Yongguk-hyung can hear, yeah?" Youngjae and Daehyun looked expectantly at him. "If he stays, just a bit longer." Youngjae's expression, however, looked a bit more like he could read his whole life story just by one direct look. "That and I know Himchan can't brag when you beat his score." 

"Aish." Himchan clicked his tongue. "Don't make our guest sing if he doesn't want to." 

"Daehyunnie is just a little shy." Daehyun, through all of the commotion between Himchan and Youngjae, directed his shy glance toward Yongguk and then anywhere else, but mostly at the microphone and him. 

"I'll stay." Himchan and Youngjae quieted down. Daehyun hadn't seemed to notice that Yongguk was staring for quite some time. "To hear you sing, that is." He looked like he really wanted to sing or dance along when it was anyone else's turn. 

He took in Daehyun's startled expression. His eyes went from downcast to hopeful, and his lips parted. His top lip is so full, it's almost fully round. 

"I guess I'm singing then." The rest of the group cheered, curious if he lived up to the hype provided by Youngjae. It took a whole five minutes to pick a song. Daehyun insisted he'd be fine with anything as long as it's good and Youngjae always takes forever to actually pick something. In the background, Jongup had tried to take off his shirt, only to be stopped by Himchan and Junhong.

As soon as the song came up on the screen, Youngjae ran out of the room. The lights went out as it started, and when Daehyun stuttered through the beginning of the song, the moon and star shaped lights came on. The group cheered at the fact that Youngjae managed it somehow. Youngjae could probably get away with anything thanks to his silver tongue and baby face. 

Daehyun's voice was shaky at first. Maybe it was that he was worried or shy, but maybe it was the way Yongguk was staring at him. Did he even notice? Yongguk doubted so. 

Daehyun was soon immersed in the song. He sang with such emotion that Yongguk could almost hear the story behind the lyrics of the original songwriter themself. Yongguk opened his eyes. He didn't even realized they were closed. 

It looked like tears were brimming in his eyes, from what the dim lights allowed to see. His upper lip touched the mic ever so slightly, and Yongguk could pinpoint exactly where the beauty mark under his eye lays. As Daehyun carried into the bridge, the star lights drifted across his skin, causing a glowing effect and lighting up his eyes. 

His breath was taken from him. 

Youngjae stood at the door with an all-knowing expression directed at Yongguk, too smart for his own good. Jongup was swaying side to side in his seat while Junhong listened intently. Himchan had his eyes closed, head nodding along with the beat, but Yongguk could see goosebumps appear along his arm. 

The song ended. Jongup, without any ability to read the atmosphere, clapped enthusiastically and cheered. Youngjae made his way to his seat, smug. Himchan and Junhong raved about how well he did. 

A drumroll on the screen caught their attention, the ticking of the numbers passing by in a flash and then slowing down in the nineties. With bated breath, they waited for Daehyun's score. They held their breaths as the numbers slowed down to 97, the same score as Himchan. The cymbals crashed and confetti flew on the screen, a 98!

The whole room cheered, completely hype at such a high score. Youngjae couldn't even keep to himself, he started slapping at Daehyun, practically howling as they beat each other. Even Yongguk joined in on the hollering. Daehyun had talent. It was undeniable. 

The calm came in the form of Junhong's light voice, Jongup half asleep on the couch and Himchan opening up another beer for Youngjae and Daehyun. Junhong accidentally shouts his goodbye into the microphone but continues to sing ever so sweetly. 

Yongguk stepped out into the city lights. The sky is void of stars unlike the lights in the VIP lounge. There wasn't much in this particular alley, but there were lights strung up in the trees on the whole street. He shivers a bit. Summer nights do tend to get a bit chilly, but Yongguk always tended to get colder easier. 

He swung a leg to the other side of his motorbike and listened to the engine roar to life. "Wait!" 

Over his shoulder, Daehyun called to him before he could pull off into the night. He was jogging toward him. It was like a slow-motion take from some movie. 

Wherever Daehyun went, he seemed to always be glowing. 

"I uh..." Yongguk waited for him to finish, thankful that they only had the moonlight and the strung lights. "I heard that you don't really like to go out much," He couldn't help it, his eyes fell back to Daehyun's lips as he spoke, completely wrapped by the movement and his voice. "Which is a shame because it was really fun having you here. I mean, you don't say much but I can tell everyone was happy to have you out. Himchan-hyung says that you would become a hermit if it weren't that you wouldn't have Wi-Fi in the woods." 

"I really like when you speak." 

He watched Daehyun's expression change from shocked to embarrassed. His blush took over his face as he stumbled to find a response to the sudden compliment. 

"What I mean is..." Yongguk laughed at his sudden loss of insanity. He holds his liquor pretty well, but now he can hear it sloshing around in his brain. "I really want to find out what your lips feel like." 

He secured his helmet and lifted the kickstand. "I'll see you around, Daehyun." 

He drove off without checking Daehyun's reaction, knowing very well he'll regret even stepping out of his room to answer the door for Himchan in the morning.

-

Yongguk woke up early, like always. He laid in his bed, occupied by his laptop, like always. Maybe he jerked it this morning, who knows? Eventually he falls back asleep, only to wake up around noon to shower, all without ever touching his phone. This morning however, there were more notifications than usual when he checked. 

Youngjae, although always on his phone, rarely ever engages in the groupchat, let alone texting. But Yongguk had six messages from him, all of them in caps lock. 

[YONGGUK-HYUNG.]  
[WHAT DID YOU SAY]  
[YOU SMOOTH GUY YOU]  
[I KNEW IT THO]  
[I'M ALWAYS RIGHT]  
[YOU'LL THANK ME]

He sent a question mark back. What did Youngjae do?

He checked again. Another message. One from an unknown number. 

[Hey!! It's Daehyun.]

He dropped the towel from his head. Fuck. He was rooted in front of his bed, total shock overwhelming him as he internally shamed himself for opening his mouth. He basically admitted to wanting to kiss Daehyun within two interactions of each other. 

He dropped to his bed, one arm over his eyes and spun his phone in his other hand. What the hell. His only thought was what the hell. What was he supposed to do now? He could never show his face ever again. 

-

He was startled out of slumber by constant knocking. Somebody was pounding on his door like they were trying to break it down. He figures it isn't Himchan, since Himchan once stole his key and made two copies for himself, claiming that if Yongguk died in here, he'd be the most likely to barge in and find him. So. Himchan doesn't knock. 

He rolled over, hoping that they would give up in a few seconds or minutes, or realize they had the wrong door. 

They didn't. He groaned and trudged his way to the door. 

As soon as he had the door open a crack, Youngjae proudly invited himself in, already rambling about something. 

"Hello, hyungie. I'm glad you eventually saw it my way and opened the door for me. Oh. You're shirtless. Well, anyway, let's head to your room shall we?" Without confirmation, he was already on his way. Yongguk trudged after him. 

"...And your hair is fine, I suppose." Yongguk found him digging through his closet, throwing a few clothes onto his bed and going back to rambling. He ran a hand through his hair. It had curled up from not drying properly from the shower he had a few hours ago. The back of his head was still damp, but he could feel that curling up too. 

"Youngjae," he sighed. "What are you doing?" 

"What do you think, hyung? We're going out. I know you're into robes lately. I bought one for you. You're gonna look fresh as hell tonight." 

"Youngjae, I don't really feel like going out tonight." 

"Daehyun's going to be there." 

"I figured." 

Youngjae stopped ransacking his closet. He leaned against the frame and crossed his arms, not caring that he had clothes in his hands. 

"I thought you were into him." 

"..." 

"He's into you." Yongguk scoffed but still turned his head away, embarrassed. "You may not believe it or whatever, but you have appeal, hyung. You're hot. Your silence gives off a mysterious badass vibe but you are literally the nicest person in the world. And your smile? Too cute. Plus! You have abs that I can _not_ stop staring at. Like the sooner you put on a shirt, the better. You are literally a trap." 

"..."

"He texted you, and he may not seem like it but he's actually really shy at first. And you ignored him. Do you know how much damage control I had to do? You're lucky I love you."

"Thanks, I think." 

"Also if you don't come out, I'll bring Daehyun here. Himchan gave me a key." 

Yongguk looked around his apartment. He's a clean guy, but the thought of having someone in his space made him give in. 

He laid back on his bed, choosing not to give Youngjae an answer, but muttered "fuck" under his breath when he felt lumps of clothes under him. 

"That right. Ooh, these pants look tight." 

He did not have the energy to clean his room. This is why he kept it clean in the first place. Youngjae did always have a habit of "get results first, worry about the rest later." 

"But if you had a key why were you knocking like that?" 

"To get you off your ass, hyung." 

-

"With all due respect, Yonggukkie-hyung, if you don't get your tiny ass out the car I will prematurely expose your Tigger collection to Daehyun." 

"You brought me to a club." 

"No excuses. You go to the club with Junhong whenever he asks. You just don't want to see the potential killer look Daehyun came with. We all know you think he's hot already." 

Yongguk sat in the front seat, dreading the hours to come if he gets out of the car. It honestly couldn't be that bad. If worse comes to worst, he could end up sitting alone and drinking alone while Daehyun dances with the group. But how long has it been since Yongguk was last in a relationship? Would Daehyun even want to be with him? To stay with him?

"Hyung." Youngjae had a more understanding expression as he called him again. "Hyung, he already likes you. I mean like, a lot. You can't let fear of losing someone keep you from loving someone." 

Youngjae was always so quick to catch on. Yongguk's past relationships weren't long enough for him to grow to love them. But he really did care for them. And their group was certainly aware of it... but maybe those people weren't. 

"Youngjae, when did you get so wise?" 

"I've always been wise, hyung. But that, I learned from you." Yongguk stepped out of the car and roughly patted his dongsaeng's shoulder. "God, I'm a genius. You look fucking stunning. I'm gonna buy you more robes like this. That bathrobe you wore made me want to puke." 

Yongguk was standing a bit more confidently at 183cm as Youngjae checked the outfit to perfection for the last time. Yongguk's tight jeans hugged his legs and made his tiny little butt look a bit perkier. Youngjae untucked the black v-neck from his pants and let it flow. "Don't want to look too much like a dad." And the killing point of the outfit was the floral blue robe that flowed all the way down to his calves. The print on it was probably as big as his hands, but didn't overwhelm the eyes. All of it was lined with a silky dark blue material, with the makeup Youngjae spent twenty minutes on to match.

"The makeup is a little bit overboard." 

Youngjae scoffed, offended. "I made you look too good to insult." 

Outside, the sun was setting. Inside, it was already a neon night. He followed Youngjae through the crowd, regrettably passing the bar, and straight to their table, feeling people's eyes on him as he walked by. 

They took a staircase up to the second floor, where only VIP or the awfully rich dared to sit. They approached a table in a private room in which only Himchan and a personal bartender was occupying. The sound that came from Youngjae was almost comical. He was steaming. "Where is everyone?" 

Himchan nodded his head toward the dance floor. From the window, they had a perfect view of Jongup and Junhong busting out their best moves. A crowd formed around them, but Daehyun was nowhere to be seen in the mass of people. 

Youngjae pulled his phone out of his pocket and angrily tapped his screen. If you looked closely, you could see fire in his eyes. "Daehyunnie, where the hell are you?" 

Himchan sat with his legs crossed on the couch, slightly sweaty and looking out at the crowd below. 

"How are we even allowed to be up here?" 

He took a swig from his glass of champagne. "Our friend here," he gestured to Youngjae with the glass, "is... 'involved' with the owner's kid." He patted the seat next to him and called for another glass of red wine and two glasses of white wine. 

Over by the bar, Youngjae was now loudly nagging into his phone. "Youngjae really wants me to be with Daehyun." 

"Hah! We all do. Daehyun is a good person and I have no part of this, but it's so obvious that he likes you. We're all rooting for you," he picked up the glass of red wine and stood. "So try your best to woo him." 

Himchan made his way over to Youngjae and the bartender, handing the former the glass of wine, probably to make him loosen up a little. He and the bartender exchanged a few words, then he led Youngjae to the doorway where Himchan loudly exclaimed, "Oh! Daehyunnie is here," Probably as a heads up to Yongguk. 

"You're going downstairs to dance?" Yongguk overheard Daehyun's light tone. His composure didn't change very much, but his posture said otherwise. It seemed he couldn't figure out whether he wanted to sit straight or not, so he occupied himself with the glass of wine in front of him.

"Yes, but you need some drinks in you. So go sit." 

"I can order some downstairs, though?" 

"I already ordered you some. Go. Sit." 

Daehyun cut around the corner into view, effectively taking Yongguk's breath straight from his body. They were still exchanging words but Yongguk couldn't listen. Daehyun was gorgeous. The room was dark, but through the neon lights he could tell he was wearing jeans that tightly hugged his thighs and a dark shirt, unbuttoned pretty low, with bracelets and necklaces he couldn't bother to count. 

"Oh? Yongguk-ssi, you came tonight?" He was squinting at him as he stepped closer, and Yongguk couldn't be more relieved that it was only neon lighting up the room. 

He nodded. Daehyun pointed to the glass next to his. "Is that one mine?" He asked over the bass of the music. 

"Himchan ordered it earlier... it's been sitting here since." 

"May I sit here?" Yongguk leaned back into the couch a bit and nodded his head but turned away when Daehyun sat in front of the glass provided. They weren't touching, but it was close enough to make Yongguk retract the thought to not bother counting those necklaces. 

Daehyun picked up his glass, having Yongguk's full attention, and took a sip. Yongguk watched as his lip pressed lightly against the glass, warmly inviting the wine. He reached for the fruit set at the table, more intricate with a wider selection than the one at the karaoke bar. He bit into a green apple slice, tongue meeting the fruit first before actually biting down. Yongguk was left blushing and wondering if it was a habit or if he knew what he was doing. He turned to speak with an innocent look, which threw the suspicion away. 

Before they could say a word someone brought the whole wine bottle sat in ice over. Daehyun threw a questioning glance at Yongguk, as if to say 'did you order this?' Yongguk looked at the girl as she opened the bottle and set it back in the ice. "Sorry, but we didn't order this..." 

"Ah, courtesy of Mr. Kim Himchan." She smiled and was on her way.

Below, the crowd cheered and the volume of the music seemed to raise. The vibrations traveled across Yongguk's skin, all the way to his fingertips. 

Daehyun asked something, but it was almost inaudible. They both leaned closer. 

They pulled away. Yongguk still couldn't hear him. 

They leaned in again, further. Daehyun was now speaking directly into his ear, which he's sure the other could feel the heat from on his lips. "Are you going downstairs to dance?" When they pulled back he noticed the hand on his shoulder, and the shy gaze on Daehyun's face. 

He leaned in and Daehyun automatically mirrored him. Yongguk could feel the heat from his body too. "I'd rather stay up here for now." 

Daehyun angled his head to respond, "Allow me to keep you company." They both pulled away. An innocent look and a beautiful smile was in place, making Yongguk clear his throat. Maybe his mind was in the gutter but it sounded more of a request than a friendly offer. 

They went back and forth like that for a while. Leaning in, staying there, breathing each other's scents, only pulling back to drink more. 

"I heard you like the club scene." 

"I can't believe they talk about me so much." 

"It's not a problem, is it?" 

"Only if I look bad in your eyes." 

"You don't." 

And on and on like that, exchanging cheesy lines that actually work on each other. They've scooted close enough now that their knees are touching. They both have one hand on their glass and one hand on the other. About an hour passes and they've gone through three-fourths of the bottle. The server brought another out. Neither of them questioned this time. 

They lean in. "I swear they're trying to give us alcohol poisoning." Yongguk's deep voice flows with a playful tone. Daehyun giggles in his ear. They both take in each others sounds without shame.

"They say you hold your liquor really well." 

"It's true..." 

Daehyun angles his head closer so his lips touch Yongguk's ear as he asks, "How much more to get you to admit you want to kiss me again?" He pulls back and takes a long drawn sip from his glass. It's not so easy to get Yongguk to blush and yet, there he sits with pink dusted across his cheeks. 

"I want to..." 

Yongguk couldn't miss his blush even in the dark, but he looked upset instead. "You don't have to say it if you don't mean it." Daehyun put his glass down and started twisting his bracelets around his wrist. "I didn't mean to force you into it or anything. We drank a lot and the mood was really nice so if you don't mean it--" 

"I want to." Daehyun paused with a hopeful look. "I want to kiss you very much." 

Yongguk had a stoic face on most of the time. Not to say that he never showed emotion, just that he found it hard to express himself in public or to people he didn't know very well. But watching some of Daehyun's multiple expressions in two minutes was refreshing. He liked that Daehyun could show what he felt, even if he didn't mean to. 

He took Daehyun's hand in his. He'd half expected for him to pull back but he leaned in instead, back to where they spent the past hour or so. He met him in the middle, nose to nose. The vibrations of the music were replaced with Daehyun's anxious giggles.

"Why..?" Yongguk pretended to whine as he pressed his forehead against Daehyun's.

"No, no. I'm just.. I really like you." 

Yongguk giggled a bit too. He understood. It's the butterflies in your stomach. Each one flutters when your heart races. Just when you think you can keep it in, they escape. And they flutter out of Daehyun so beautifully. He'd like to catch those butterflies.

There was a sigh. The smell of grapes and other fruit, but mostly grapes, hit Yongguk's lips and made him a bit dizzier. He was immersed in watching his lips as Daehyun nervously bit at it. 

He laughed. Yongguk breathed in the grape scent again. "How long are you going to keep me waiting?" He asked in a gentle voice, barely heard over the music. 

Yongguk let out a short breathy laugh as his head ducked down and he gripped the hand in his tighter. He wanted this so bad. But the nerves he felt at his shoulders and the nerves he felt in his stomach were different. He was afraid. How many times would he hear that question in a more sad or disappointed context? Does he have the courage to love at all? 

He raised his head. Even with his brief pause, he came back to Daehyun's still hopeful gaze. Something in his chest hopped and looped around. Without thinking, he finally closed the space in between.

He smiled when he felt Daehyun's smile. It was barely a kiss. Their lips pressed together innocently. Daehyun's lips were soft, as soft as he imagined. Softer, actually. He could feel the weight of the other's lips on his. 

He didn't expect him to move when he moved, but the flow felt amazing. He took Daehyun's top lip in between his. It was plush, thick in between his own. He felt his insides melt as they melded their lips together over and over. 

One step further, his mind said. He ran his tongue over his lip. Daehyun pulled back with a gasp. Before Yongguk could even think he was upset their lips were back together, tongues meeting in a languid pace that made their hearts beat rapidly. 

Yongguk placed a hand at the nape of Daehyun's neck, pulling him in for a deeper kiss. Daehyun followed with his whole body. Still with one hand in Yongguk's, he placed his other hand on Yongguk's chest and inched forward into his lap until their bodies were pressed together. His finger traced the line of the V-neck. The feeling sent warmth throughout Yongguk's skin at the very touch. 

Yongguk let his hand drop down to Daehyun's waist. He couldn't help but smile, breaking the kiss but always finding the desire for another. It was contagious. Daehyun found himself smiling in between kisses as well. 

"Wooohhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

They scrambled apart, startled. From the doorway, four men screamed at the volume equal to that of a filled sports arena. Even separated, they still scream. Youngjae and Himchan were jumping around while Junhong just looked simply shocked. Jongup was yelling into Junhong's face, throwing punches into his side out of pure excitement.

Shouts of 'holy shit' and 'I fucking knew it' and 'congratulations' and 'finally' filled the room. 

Daehyun covered his face. Even in the dark, you can tell that he was embarrassed to be caught so blatantly on Yongguk's lap. 

Yongguk, however, was not amused. One look at his expression and they all quieted down. He was smiling and his body language read relaxed but his eyes screamed fury. Youngjae was the first to throw the others under the bus. 

"Junhong was the first one to scream." 

"Hyung, I was just shocked. I heard them at the top of the stairs betting on how far it would go." 

Himchan immediately started slapping at him. "Why would you even say that out loud?" 

The bickering ended when Yongguk spoke. "The commotion is over. We're moving on." He wasn't mad anymore. They were caught kissing. There's nothing that can be done now. But if they all just got past the whole subject a little quicker, that'd be nice too. 

Awkward silence filled the air until Youngjae, not really caring at all, started hounding Daehyun to tell him what happened. The others headed to the bar. 

He poured himself another glass of wine. It was something to do since he wasn't holding Daehyun's hand anymore. He glanced over. Youngjae and Daehyun were arguing again and the three over by the bar were also making a fuss. He suddenly felt extremely tired. 

"I'm leaving." He announced, standing up. Youngjae, again, not caring, called him a buzzkill over the music and loud enough for the guys at the bar to hear. 

"Oh, is Yongguk leaving?" Himchan turned around in his chair to confirm. 

Daehyun looked a bit disappointed. A slight pout gave way on his face. Not too long ago, those lips were on his. Impulse led him to stand in front of the best friends. He knew all eyes were on him, something he wasn't too used to. He bent down and kissed Daehyun one last time anyway. Ignoring the hollering, he whispered against his lips, "I'll be seeing you, Daehyun." 

Daehyun smiled and whispered back. "Okay." 

He left in a hurry. The sooner he was further from these loud asses, the better.

**Author's Note:**

> As he walked away he heard Youngjae yelling at Daehyun. "That was cute and all but if you ever kiss that close to me again, I'll break your fucking nose." 
> 
> wassup hit me up on tumblr @myshiteu


End file.
